


Ski Patrol

by little_alien_duck



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, I'm guessing not very accurate, also I have no idea how accurate my depiction of ski patrol is, but it's really a j/c fic, like in the background, ski patrol au, there's some very minor p/t in this one, what can I say? I like contemporary AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_alien_duck/pseuds/little_alien_duck
Summary: Contemporary Earth AU about some ski shenanigans that result in a minor injury and a rescue from ski patrol. A janeway/chakotay fic.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Ski Patrol

“Shit shit shit shit shit.” 

Kathryn stopped trying to stand up. Her ankle was definitely twisted. Maybe broken. It definitely hurt. 

A lot. 

Tom had already gone to get ski patrol. It was his fault she was in this mess anyway. Tom said he wanted to do a double black diamond even though Kathryn insisted it was a bad idea. They were both tired and on the hairy edge of getting sick. Now was not the time to be trying new things. 

But then Tom said that if Kathryn didn’t go with him, he was going to go by himself. Kathryn was not very excited about the idea of Tom getting hurt without anyone there to help him, so she’d gone with him. 

Kathryn was going to kill him. 

She sighed, leaning back against the thick, packed snow. A clump had gotten between the bottom of her jacket and the top of her snow pants. She could feel it melting against her lower back. It was a beautiful day to be out on the slopes. Blue sky. Not much wind. Day old powder. 

The beauty of the day had not stopped Kathryn from swerving to avoid a hard to spot rock and jamming her skis head long into a mogul. In the powder, they sank right in. Kathryn was face first in the snow before she knew what was happening. She felt her ankle twist painful. There was no way she could miss that.

When it became evident that Kathryn was not going to be able to stand on her own, Tom raced down the slopes, yelling over his shoulder about getting ski patrol. 

So Kathryn sat, alone and pissed, aching and covered in snow, to await rescue. 

Rescue arrived around twenty minutes later, not that Kathryn was counting. The first sign was the low rumble of a snowmobile engine. Kathryn had heard it before, always from the lift or as she was speeding down the slopes. She’d never been the one waiting for it.

A moment later, a burly figure hunched over the front of the snowmobile appeared. All Kathryn could see of Ski Patrol was the lower half of a tan face, jaw set in concentration. 

She waved a hand as they approached, partially to show that she wasn’t too badly hurt. She couldn’t trust Tom not to exaggerate. In his version of the story, she was probably dying. 

“Need a lift?” 

It was evident from Kathryn’s face that she was more annoyed than anything. Ski Patrol had correctly read her expression as he stopped the snowmobile just down-slope of her. 

“I hate to impose, but I’m a bit stuck.” 

“Twisted ankle?” Ski Patrol asked, crouching in front of her. 

“Something like that.” 

Ski Patrol had taken off his goggles to get a better look at her and her injured leg, and Kathryn realized with dismay that he was good looking. Distractingly good looking. 

Kathryn didn’t have time for this. She had an injury to worry about and a friend who was really more like an annoying little brother to strangle for it.

“No other injuries right?” Ski Patrol was giving her a look that said he had somehow already pegged her as the kind of person who tended to say they were fine when they were not.

That was a correct assessment, but in this case, Kathryn could say “Just the ankle,” and actually be telling the truth.

“Would you rather sit up or lay in the toboggan?” 

“Sitting up would be preferable.”

What Ski Patrol (“Call me Chakotay,” he had said with a grin that almost made this mess worth it) had not mentioned about the sitting up was that Kathryn would need to hold onto something to steady herself. The only available option was Chakotay himself.

Kathryn didn’t have any complaints there. 

Chakotay asked approximately three hundred times if this position wasn’t hurting her ankle, if she was comfortable with this, if there was anything he could do to help. 

“Your boyfriend was very concerned about you,” Chakotay said as he threw the snowmobile into gear. 

Kathryn couldn’t help herself from laughing out loud. 

“Tom Paris is  _ not _ my boyfriend.” Over the wind, she must have sounded half hysterical. Adrenaline had yet to leave her system, and beyond that, the situation was absurd. She could handle the fact that she had a twisted ankle and was holding onto the back of a massively attractive hero of ski patrol as they sped down the slopes, but the idea of  _ dating Tom Paris _ ? That was too much. She had known Tom since he was annoying little kid who played pranks on her during their walk home from elementary school. They’d practically grown up together. Dating was entirely out of the question. 

It might have been wishful thinking, but Kathryn thought she heard Chakotay mumbled a thoughtful “oh.”

When they arrived at the base of the mountain, Kathryn spotted Tom immediately. He was talking to another member of the ski patrol, and it was impossible to tell if he was badgering her for information of flirting with her. Maybe both.

The pair of them stood just outside the medical offices, oblivious as Chakotay helped a limping Kathryn through the door. Just as it swished shut behind her did Kathryn hear Tom’s voice call her name. He was through the door like a shot, relief sagging his shoulders. 

Kathryn looked him dead in the eye and said, “I am going to throttle you.” 

“It’s good to see you too, Kath.” 

The ski patrol officer stood right behind Tom, and Kathryn could tell she was trying to stifle a grin. It didn’t take long for Tom to leave an impression apparently.

Chakotay helped Kathryn to a cot and shooed the others away. Kathryn heard him say something about “Don’t you have a job to do, B’Elanna?” 

As Chakotay gently removed her ski boot, Kathryn said, “Tom is more like a little brother than anything else, definitely not a boyfriend.” 

“Definitely not?” Chakotay repeated, and he was smiling again. 

There was no reason for her to have repeated that information, other than to make sure that Chakotay knew it. He had examined her injury by this point. Nothing more than a nasty sprain. 

“I don’t even have a boyfriend really, though I do have my eye on someone.” 

When Chakotay looked up from the ankle brace he snagged from a bin underneath the bed, Kathryn was looking straight at him.

“How would you like to go get a drink with this someone after he’s gotten off duty and you’ve filled out your medical paperwork?” 

“I would love to, but only if he lets me buy, as he’s already done enough for me today.” 

“Deal.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! again I have no idea if this is anything like what an encounter with ski patrol would be like so sorry if I offend any previously injured skiers or the ski patrol who helped them. hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
